I'd Like to Know You
by 14hpgirl19
Summary: Rumbelle Hogwarts AU. A series of unrelated one-shots following Belle and Rumple's relationship as they move through Hogwarts. *Chapter 3: While practicing non-verbal spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Rumple Gold must duel the bookish Belle French. She's no match for him… or is she? Takes place during Half-Blood Prince.*
1. I'd Like to Know You

**I posted this earlier to my Tumblr and thought I should post it here as well. This was inspired by a picture edit made by reggiephelps on Tumblr which depicted Belle and Rumple as Hogwarts students. I had a lot of fun writing this and would gladly do more, so if you like it and want to see a specific Hogwarts AU for Rumbelle (or any AU for them) let me know! I'll be happy to try it =)**

It all started when Professor Snape assigned Belle French and Rumple Gold to be Potions partners. Seventh years were required to master very complicated potions, and some demanded a second person chipping in. A few students were seen inching forward each other, much to Snape's displeasure. As punishment, he picked their partners by going in alphabetical order. French and Gold were right next to each other.

Everyone was afraid of Rumple, save the professors and a few older Slytherins who just outright disliked him. People avoided him in the corridors, and students sat as far away as possible in the Slytherin common room. Only a few days ago he had almost made Mary Margaret cry (It was a weak moment for her.).

Belle's fellow Ravenclaws gave her sympathetic looks as she moved her stuff over to Rumple's table. He greeted her with a sneer and curt nod. Belle had muttered hello, pulling her book towards her in an effort to distract herself from his stare.

Both of them prepared for an incredibly uncomfortable period, but somehow, they worked wonderfully together. Rumple was one of the most accomplished Potions students at Hogwarts (which was the only reason Snape liked him) and Belle was just brilliant. They passed the assignment with flying colors, getting the highest grade in the class.

They left the room with barely a glance at the other.

Next time they had to work together was three weeks later on a draught that needed someone stirring for a solid twenty minutes. Belle grabbed the spoon and began to swirl the bubbling liquid. Rumple added the ingredients. After five minutes, Belle began to feel an ache in her arm. Rumple noticed her discomfort.

"Lemme take it," he muttered. Belle looked up in surprise.

"Really?"

"I don't mind," he insisted. "We can alternate." Belle shrugged and handed the spoon off to him. She gave him a grateful smile, which he returned with a shrug.

Two weeks later, Rumple was so caught up in the potion that he didn't notice a piece of boomslang skin was stuck in his hair. Belle plucked it out, causing Rumple to jump.

"Sorry. It was bothering me," said Belle apologetically. She looked rather flustered.

"Thanks," he murmured in response, willing his heart to stop beating so furiously.

It was from that class on that they would say hello to each other in the corridors. Belle was the one who initiated it at first, but eventually Rumple would say it before her. Belle would never admit it to anyone, but it made her day whenever he greeted her. Rumple felt the same way.

Their "hellos" earned them odd looks from classmates, but they chose to ignore them. It made them happy, so why should they get worked up over others' opinions?

The next shift in their friendship - if you could call it that - was when Belle spotted Rumple sitting alone in the library. He was hunched over a sheet of parchment, alternating between scribbling facts down and checking them in a thick book.

Belle hesitated a few feet away, then squared her shoulders and walked over. She needed a place to sit, and all the other tables were filled. Besides, they were friendly enough to sit in silence and work. They did it in Potions every day.

"May I sit?" she asked. Rumple froze and slowly raised his eyes. For a split second Belle was afraid he would say no.

"Yeah, I guess. Knock yourself out." He returned to his Transfiguration essay, though every now and then he would glance at her from the corner of his eye. Belle took a seat across from him, pulling out her own homework. Neither of them heard the whispers that had started the moment she approached the table.

Studying in the library together became a habitual thing. They always sat at the same table in the back corner, far away from everyone else. Just as with the "hellos," Belle was usually the one to make contact. And every time she sat down, Rumple would gaze at her in wonder, as if he couldn't believe she was there.

One day in mid-Decmber, Belle was sitting alone in the library, reading a Defense Against the Dark Arts textbook. She wanted to do some extra studying, but none of her friends wanted to come. Luckily, she didn't mind being alone every once in a while.

She didn't notice Rumple sidling up to the table. She also didn't notice how he stared at her for a moment, admiring her look of concentration.

"This seat taken?" he asked finally. Belle's head shot up, and Rumple took a step back.

"I'm sorry, you scared me. Of course you can sit. You know that."

Rumple seemed pleased at her response. He set his bag on the ground and settled into his chair. Belle smiled, and he found himself unable suppress a grin.

"Then maybe I should apologize," he suggested. "After all, I scared you." Belle laughed, and Rumple felt his grin grow.

"If you want to. You don't scare me, Rumple Gold. I just wasn't expecting anyone to talk to me."

"I don't scare you?" He was stuck on that notion. Belle furrowed her eyebrows.

"No. Does that surprise you?"

He gave a little shrug. "I scare everyone else."

"Yes, well, they don't know you, do they?"

He stared at her with such intensity that Belle began doubt what she said.

"And you do?" Belle swallowed and fidgeted with her book.

"Well, I'd like to." She wouldn't meet his eyes. Rumple mulled it over.

"I'd like you to, too," he confessed. Belle looked up, her eyes brightening.

"Good." An impish grin appeared on her face. "You can know me too, if you'd like."

"I would like." A genuine smile slid across his face, and Belle felt her heart flutter in that cliché sort of way. He looked really handsome when he smiled. She wondered why she didn't notice before.

From that moment on Belle and Rumple were friends. They spent more free time together, and they would help each other with homework as opposed to working separately. They still enjoyed their study periods in the library, and Potions wasn't dreadful like before. It was actually fun, adding ingredients, watching the liquid bubble different colors, laughing at Snape chastising Regina Mill's potion.

This was all to the chagrin of Belle's friends (seeing as Rumple didn't have many). They didn't see why she wanted to waste her time with the creepy Slytherin boy with a weird name.

"Belle, he's no good. You know that," her best friend Ruby said one day. Belle shook her head.

"You don't understand. He's not that bad, honest." Ruby gawked at her like she had three heads.

Belle just couldn't describe it to anyone else. There was something about Rumple that made her feel comfortable and safe. He could make her laugh and smile. He wouldn't mind her telling him about whatever book she was reading. Once, when they were outside and it was freezing, he conjured up a pair of gloves for her. No other boy made her feel the way he did.

It was the end of January when Belle began to suspect her feelings for Rumple we're more than platonic. And while she wanted nothing more than to act on them, she kept them to herself. Rumple was not one for romance. He told her that several times. He always said "I'm a difficult man to love." Belle always shook her head in response.

"There is someone out there for you. You just have to believe it." Rumple merely scoffed and returned to his book.

Unbeknownst to Belle, Rumple was hoping that someone for him was her.

**Hope you enjoyed it! =) Please let me know what you thought!**


	2. Something's Coming

**So as you can see, I have another Hogwarts AU. I was so overwhelmed and touched by the responses I got for the first one, so I decided I'd try another. This one was inspired by jenkisworld on Tumblr, who suggested I write one during the Death Eater invasion at the end of Half-Blood Prince. I kinda went overboard a bit and made it much longer and more intense than I was planning. Hehe.**

**Also, I realized I made a boo-boo. When I wrote the first AU, I said Belle and Rumple were seventh years. In my head it took place during Half-Blood Prince. I said Snape was the Potions Master… He wasn't in HBP. Soo, I've decided this is a separate story. If I continue with this universe, many of these stories will be separate from each other (unless specified) so I can have more freedom with the timeline. Everyone got it? Good. I hope I haven't rambled too much.**

******Summary: **As Death Eaters swarm the castle while Dumbledore and Harry are away, Belle must summon her courage to face them. However, they're not the only thing she has to face. Something's up with her friend and secret crush Rumple, and she's determined to find out what.

Something was wrong.

Belle French sat in the Ravenclaw common room, waiting. For what exactly, she didn't know. She just had this nagging feeling that something awful was going to happen. Something that would ruin everything.

It was a scary thought, and possibly very wrong, she knew. Still, she just couldn't shake it. She had already tried going to bed, but no amount of tossing and turning helped her cause. She must have fluffed her pillow dozens of times. Nothing worked, so she was back downstairs, a book in her lap, though she wasn't reading.

If Belle had to guess as to where her paranoia came from, she would probably say her best friend, Rumple Gold. He had been acting weird he past few weeks. He looked like he hadn't slept in ages, and Belle sometimes caught him in dark corners talking with some questionable Slytherins.

Belle wasn't stupid. She heard the rumors that circled around him. So many students thought he was a Death Eater, or was at least planning to be one. His father, coward that he was, abandoned He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the first Wizarding War, and by extension is own family. He paid the price only a few weeks later, but that did nothing to stop Rumple from resenting his father. Since then he seemed obsessed with eliminating his father's image that followed him everywhere. Because of that, people just assumed that meant appeasing the Dark Lord.

Belle didn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. Rumple was not what everyone thought he was. She always defended him in front of her friends, and in return lost some credibility in her House. People thought she was crazy.

Still, despite her fervent insistence that he was a good person, Belle couldn't deny that lately he had been acting the complete opposite. It made her scared. Bad things always seemed to happen at the end of the school year, which was fast approaching.

In Belle's eyes, it was like an invisible line had been drawn. It had been present all year, but it was even more prominent now. It was basically Gryffindors versus Slytherins, specifically Harry Potter and co. against Draco Malfoy. Her friends had all taken Harry's side, obviously, and she had as well. However, she refused to suspect that her best friend was involved with someone like Malfoy.

Her friends said she was blinded by her desire to see the good in people. She knew that if she _was_ being blinded by something, it wasn't that.

It was love.

Yes, she had finally admitted it to herself. She was in love with Rumple. She couldn't deny it. There was just something about him that made her believe he was good. She trusted him and cared for him in a way she suspected no one had ever cared for him.

He didn't feel the same way. She knew it. And she accepted it. She could live with her feelings so long as she could at least see him and spend time with him.

And yet, times were changing. Things were unpredictable. For all she knew, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named could attack Hogwarts at any second.

Belle was so caught up in her thoughts she almost didn't hear the patter of footsteps on the stairs. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a figure stepped into the common room.

"Who's there?" she called, using her best Prefect voice. The figure stopped.

"Belle?"

"Luna?" Belle stood up and met the blonde girl in the middle of the room. "What are you doing up?"

"Harry thinks something is going to happen tonight. He's left the castle with Dumbledore and needs people to make sure everything is alright."

It was times like these when Belle appreciated Luna's inability to see the danger in telling people certain things. Her stomach twisted painfully. So she wasn't alone in thinking something was going to happen, and Harry was better at these things than she was.

"That's very helpful of you, Luna, but I don't think it's safe for you to wander the castle if something is about to happen."

"It's for the DA," Luna revealed. Belle straightened. Last year Harry and his friends formed Dumbledore's Army, an underground dueling club. Belle had been a part of it, and it had been one of the best things she had ever done. She missed the meetings dearly, and was quite desperate to get back into it.

"Alright," she said finally. "But I'm coming with you."

* * *

Apparently Harry was so convinced bad things were about to hit Hogwarts that he assigned people tasks. Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley were guarding the Room of Requirement. Hermione Granger took Luna to hang outside Snape's office. That left Belle with Mary Margaret Blanchard, David Nolan, and Ruby Lucas to make sure no extra students were out of bed. Mary Margaret and David were Prefects like Belle, so they wouldn't get in trouble if they were caught. They were just doing their job. Ruby would have to come up with an excuse.

"This is insane," Ruby whispered. "Is Dumbledore really not here?"

"Yep," David answered. "He took Harry for some secret mission."

"Is anyone else freaked out about that?" Mary Margaret asked, peering into a shadowy alcove. "I mean, what if Dumbledore was the only thing keeping Hogwarts protected?"

"What, you don't trust the other professors?" David countered.

"Of course I do, but... He's Dumbledore."

"Yeah, I know. The only one You-Know-Who fears." David shook his head. "We don't even know if something is gonna happen. Harry could just be overreacting."

"I don't know..." Belle hedged. Her friends stared at her.

"Do you know something, Belle?" asked Ruby.

"No. Not for sure, at least. I just have this feeling... It feels like danger."

The three other teens looked disturbed. Suddenly the corridors seemed far more menacing.

"Have you talked to Gold lately?" ventured David as they turned a corner. Belle resisted the urge to roll her eyes and steeled herself for the oncoming argument.

"Just yesterday, in fact."

"And he did he say anything?"

"Why would he?" Belle shot back, exasperated. "Even if he _was_ involved in something - which he's not - he wouldn't tell me. He's very secretive."

"You know who else has been secretive lately?" Ruby asked hotly. "Draco Malfoy. And we all know what he's like."

Before Belle could say something in response, a loud crash sounded from overhead. The four of them skidded to a stop, exchanged looks, and sprinted back in the direction they came. They reached the stairway leading to the Astronomy Tower a few moments later, and were absolutely floored by what they saw.

A fight had broken out. A battle, to be exact. And it wasn't between Gryffindors and Slytherins. No, this was Hogwarts versus Death Eaters.

"How did they get in?" gasped Belle, whipping her wand out. The others followed suit.

"No idea," David shouted while deflecting a spell. "But that doesn't really matter now, does it?"

Belle was quickly pulled into a fierce duel with a masked Death Eater. She praised her past self for having the sense to join DA last year. Otherwise she would probably be dead by now.

Spell after spell after spell... Belle was becoming very tired. Her opponent didn't look like he was. She didn't know how much longer she could hold out. Her wand arm was aching from the constant waving, and she was running out of spells that would actually succeed in defeating him.

The Death Eater blasted her backwards. Belle slammed against the stone wall, letting out a cry of pain. Stars danced before her eyes. The Death Eater approached, ready to finish her off. Belle pushed herself up feebly, determined to look her murderer in the eye. He raised his wand and...

...Was thrown into the air.

Bells blinked. The Death Eater was now lying crumpled on the ground. Looking back and forth, Belle tried to find her savior. To the left was the battle. Her friends, along with members of the Order of the Phoenix, we're firing off spells with amazing efficiency, considering their ages. No one was looking her way. To the right, she glimpsed the corner of a black cloak darting away.

Scrambling to her feet, she stumbled after the cloak. She was still very disoriented from her fall, but she needed to reach this person.

She had just reached the end of the corridor when she was yanked behind a nearby tapestry. She began to scream, but found her mouth covered by a hand.

"Stop it," a familiar voice hissed. "You'll lead them straight to us."

Belle stopped struggling and slowly turned around as the person released their grip. Standing before her, looking a little worse for wear, was Rumple.

"Oh my gosh, Rumple!" Belle threw her arms around his thin body and held tight. Rumple hesitantly squeezed back.

"I was so worried about you..." she murmured. Rumple stepped back.

"What were you thinking?! Taking on a Death Eater like that?"

"I was _thinking_ that Death Eaters were attacking our school and someone needed to stop them!" cried Belle.

"It was being handled," Rumple spat. Bells gaped at him.

"Handled?_ Handled_? Did you see what was going on? That is not handled!"

"You should've have been there! You could have been killed! You were about to be killed!"

Now it was Belle's turn to step back. The fury in Rumple's eyes was frightening. He looked very tense. Belle felt her own anger begin to seep through.

"It's absolutely NONE of your business what I do! I can fight if I want to. You don't decide my fate. Only I do." Rumple looked startled by her mini-outburst. Belle took a shaky breath.

"Why do you care what I do anyway?"

Rumple's eyes shifted and dropped to the floor. Belle cocked her head, waiting for his answer.

"I don't think Ravenclaw would appreciate losing their Prefect," he tried. "Plus, Flitwick would be beside himself if his favorite student died."

"You're lying." Rumple swallowed.

"I..." He took a deep breath. "I don't want to see you get hurt."

Belle eyed him closely. He finally raised his eyes to meet hers, waiting to see how she would respond.

"Were you... Were you worried about me?"

"Of course I was," he confessed. "I was worried sick about you. I had a feeling you would be up there with the rest of Potter's crowd, so I went there myself to make sure you were alright. I needed to see you with my own eyes."

"That's why you were up there?" asked Belle anxiously. Rumple's eyebrows furrowed.

"Yes... Why?"

Belle bit her lip and focused on her crossed arms. Rumple stiffened before her.

"You thought I was behind the Death Eater's entry into the castle, didn't you?"

"No!" said Belle immediately. Rumple's eyes widened at how fast she said it.

"You did." He let out a derisive snort. "Of course. Your friends think I'm evil, why wouldn't you?"

"Rumple, stop," she pleaded. "You know I don't think that. But you've been acting so odd lately. I've been worried!"

Rumple's eyes softened. "You were worried about me?"

"Of course!" She sent him a concerned look. "What's going on with you?"

Rumple looked like he very much wanted to tell her the truth. He fiddled with his wand and glanced at the tapestry. Nearby, the battle was still raging on. In fact, it almost sounded like it was getting closer.

"Rumple..." she whispered, "Let me in."

He let out a resigned sigh. "The Vanishing Cabinet." She blinked in confusion.

"I'm sorry?"

"The Vanishing Cabinet," he repeated. "In the Room of Requirement."

"Yes?" He gulped.

"That's how they got in."

Belle's eyes narrowed.

"How do you know that?"

"You have to believe me, Belle. I didn't do it. I didn't have any part in this. At least, not directly..."

Shouts were heard outside the tapestry. Something had happened. There were booms and cries and pounding footsteps. Belle desperately wanted to see what was going on, but she wasn't done here.

"Explain," she said shortly.

"The Malfoy boy," Rumple started, launching into his story. "He did it. Voldemort tasked him with a mission. I didn't know what until a few days ago. He was trying to figure out how to get people into the castle in secret. He was constantly taking up space in the common room, muttering to himself. It was getting on everyone's nerves.

"One night it was down to the two of us in the room. Me and him. He was exhausted and past caring who he talked to. He asked me how one would smuggle people inside, and I off-handedly mentioned the Cabinet."

"You gave him the idea," said Belle, moaning a little.

"I didn't mean to," whispered Rumple. "You know I want nothing to do with Voldemort and his people." Rumple never shied away from saying the name. He was one of the few people who didn't.

"Everyone else seems to think differently." Rumple's face twisted with pain. He reached forward and clasped her hand in his.

"You must know that I would never. Once I realized what I had done, I regretted it. I wished I could take it back." He squeezed her hand tightly. "Please believe me."

"Why do you care if I believe you or not?" Belle asked him this mainly to buy herself some time to organize her thoughts. Unfortunately, his answer didn't allow for that.

"Because I care about you too much to have you think badly of me. The old me might not care about what I did, but I want to be better for you. I'm trying so hard."

Belle gaped at him. The way he was talking... No, that wasn't it. It couldn't be it.

The footsteps were coming towards them now. Belle shrunk further into the passageway. Rumple craned his neck to see out through the tiny crack. He paled visibly when he saw who was coming.

"What's wrong?" whispered Belle.

"They're coming. The Death Eaters." He turned his head towards her a little. "Malfoy expects me to go with him, you know."

"What?" she hissed. She looked horrified.

"I helped him," he answered sardonically. "I'm an asset."

"You can't go." She clung to his hand, refusing to let go.

"I don't want to."

"Then don't."

"They'll come after me."

"I'll protect you. We all will."

He snorted. "They won't want to help me."

"They will if you show them you can be trusted."

He faced her fully now. The Death Eaters were thundering past, shouting and cheering. Belle felt sick just wondering why they were so happy. She dragged Rumple farther down the passage, right to the very end. It was much quieter here.

"Please, Rumple, let us help you."

He gazed at her in wonder. "You trust me?"

"Of course," she said hurriedly, wanting to get back to her friends. She needed to ensure Rumple's place in their ranks before the Death Eaters found them.

"Why?" he pressed.

"Because I know the boy I love wouldn't do this."

Rumple froze. Belle did too.

"The boy you... What?" Rumple was dumbfounded. Belle was suddenly very aware of his hand entwined with hers.

"Love," she said softly, knowing she couldn't take it back.

"You can't mean that."

"I do."

Cautiously, Belle lifted her hand to his face and caressed his cheek. Rumple stayed still for a moment before leaning into her touch.

"I... I..." For once in his life, Rumple was speechless.

"You don't have to. I understand if you don't feel the same way. But I just can't lose you. Please stay."

Rumple whimpered and dropped his forehead to hers. He placed his free hand on Belle's waist.

"I do. And I will."

Belle let out a sigh of immense relief and collapsed against his chest. Rumple held her close, breathing her in. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

The castle was silent now. Whatever had happened was over, and now all that was left was to pick up the pieces. Belle was terrified of what lay ahead, but she knew she could take it. With Rumple by her side, she could take anything.

**If you enjoyed this and want more, let me know! I'd love to hear from you =)**


	3. The Art of Dueling

**I'm back! This one took a while to write, and I had some issues here and there, but it's done! And I like how it turned out. This was a prompt from esinofsardis on Tumblr, back when I wrote my first one. Hope everyone likes it! If you want to see one done, feel free to give me a prompt!**

**Summary: While practicing non-verbal spells in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Rumple Gold must duel the bookish Belle French. She's no match for him… or is she? Takes place during Half-Blood Prince.**

Defense Against the Dark Arts has always been a favorite for Rumple Gold. He knew he would enjoy it from the moment he entered his first year. And it wasn't just because it had the words "Dark Arts" in the title, though many students assumed that was the case with Rumple. They all thought he could be the next You-Know-Who when he was older. And when the real Dark Lord returned, everyone was convinced Rumple would join him after Hogwarts.

That couldn't be farther from the truth. Rumple liked it because he found it all interesting: the spells, the creatures, all of it. It was far more exciting than say, Transfiguration or History of Magic (though everything was more exciting than History of Magic).

There was only one problem with his class: it was a mix of all sixth-years, which meant he had those heroic, do-gooder Gryffindors and the Ravenclaw know-it-alls. Harry Potter was constantly opposing Professor Snape, and Hermione Granger and Belle French took turns answering every question. It was very aggravating.

One day Professor Snape announced they would practice their skills right there in class. They had been learning non-verbal spells, something many students were having trouble grasping. Snape partnered them up, and much to Rumple's annoyance, he was stuck with one of the worst Gryffindors of them all: David Nolan.

"Gold," David said tersely.

"Charming," Rumple replied snidely. David's nostrils flared. His girlfriend, Mary Margaret Blanchard, sometimes called him Prince Charming as a joke. David was Muggle-born, and Mary Margaret, being a pureblood, loved the idea of Muggle fairytales. She had particularly enjoyed the story of Snow White, hence the nickname.

"I'll hex you first," David said. "You defend yourself."

"Thanks for telling me," replied Rumple sarcastically. David rolled his eyes.

"I was being nice."

"That's cute."

That seemed to be the last straw for David. Mouth closed tightly, he concentrated on performing the Jelly-Legs Jinx. Unfortunately, Rumple was well prepared, and he deflected the curse with no problem. David's eyes narrowed, and he increased his intensity with each spell he casted. Rumple, however, looked bored. David Nolan was no match for him, at least not now. Rumple had a feeling if verbal spells were allowed the playing field would be more even, though he would still win. David would just have more of a chance.

David was so determined to hex Rumple that in his anger, he yelled the incantation for the Jelly-Legs Jinx. Rumple was startled by the shout, and henceforth ended up on the floor, legs jiggling like they were made of Jell-O.

"Nolan." Snape was by their sides in an instant. The whole class had fallen silent, eyes wide as they watched what was sure to be an interesting show.

"I-I didn't mean to," David sputtered. Rumple rolled his eyes and muttered the counter curse so his legs would stop shaking.

"It doesn't matter if you meant to or not, you still did it," said Snape. "Five points from Gryffindor."

The Gryffindors in the class groaned while the Slytherins sniggered. This was their favorite part of these lessons: Snape taking points from other houses.

"Now," Snape drawled, looking around at each student, "we're supposed to be practicing nonverbal spells. That means you do. Not. Talk. Yet despite that, I saw people whispering incantations. That is not acceptable."

He surveyed the room, an idea forming in his mind. With a wave of his wand, the desks were cleared away, leaving a large empty space in the middle. He grinned, though there was no reassurance in it to put the students at ease.

"Two students will demonstrate the use of nonverbal spells. If I hear _any_ spoken words, I will deduct points from Houses. Am I clear?"

The teens nodded. Snape thought about which students to pair up. His black eyes landed on Rumple, to the boy's displeasure.

"Gold. You'll have to do. You'll go against..."

He glanced at the assembled students. He passed over Hermione without a second look, despite her being the best at nonverbal spells in Gryffindor House. No, he chose-

"French. Get up here."

Rumple rolled his eyes again at the frightened looks that popped up on the Ravenclaws' faces. They were nervous for their precious Prefect. How adorable. He turned his gaze to the girl standing in front of him and was surprised at what he saw. She didn't look scared at all. On the contrary, Belle kept her head held high, a determined look on her face. Rumple felt his heart speed up.

"On my count," said Snape lazily. The class formed a large circle around the pair, eager to watch. Belle adjusted her grip on her wand. Rumple straightened his shoulders.

"One... Two... Three..."

It was odd not hearing words coming from either person's mouth, but based on the startled look that appeared on Rumple's face the class could assume Belle successfully deflected his spell. A moment later Rumple's wand flew from his hand. A few students giggled, and Belle grinned.

Rumple scowled. In an instant he snatched his wand up from the ground, managing to think "_Protego_!" right before the next spell hit him. The grin slid off Belle's face.

"_Petrificus totalus_," he thought. Belle stopped it from hitting her. Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. Rumple raised his wand, preparing himself. He watched her closely, keeping track of her every move. Belle smirked and twitched her wand. Rumple immediately thought, "_Protego_," but didn't feel the impact of a spell hitting. He blinked.

Within seconds his legs locked up. He crashed to the floor, shooting daggers at Belle with his eyes. A tiny grin appeared on her face.

"Let's see that smile now, French…" he thought. From his position on the ground, he aimed his wand at her. She immediately began to dance uncontrollably. Now Rumple was the one smirking.

They undid their respective curses and lifted their wands in defensive positions. Both looked to be out for blood now. Belle had a reputation to uphold as one of the best students in her year, and Rumple just did not want to lose to a Ravenclaw.

"_Rictusempra_," he whispered wordlessly. Belle's eyes went wide as she began to laugh uncontrollably. She was being tickled repeatedly, tears leaking from her eyes. Rumple couldn't suppress his grin.

When Belle finally undid the curse (because he certainly wasn't going to), there was a fire in her bright eyes that took his breath away. She looked stunning that way, panting, ready for a fight.

He was so mesmerized by her appearance that he didn't take the necessary precautions. Belle pointed her wand straight at him, and a moment later, blackness. She knocked him out.

When he awoke, he found himself staring into blue eyes. The rest of the class was hovering above him, though farther back than the girl kneeling by his side.

"I'm so sorry," she gasped. "I couldn't think of anything else, and before I knew it you were on the ground, and-"

"Save it," he muttered, pushing himself up. He was embarrassed the Ravenclaw bested him, and he wasn't up for her sympathy.

"Hey, she's trying to apologize," said David angrily. Rumple took a step in his direction, but Belle got in the way.

"It's fine, David." She turned to Rumple. "You did well. You were a worthy opponent."

Rumple was stunned. He just blew her off and she was complimenting him?

"Class dismissed," Snape said. He proceeded to tell them their homework, but Rumple was too busy watching Belle give him a shy smile before walking away.

He really didn't understand her.

He caught up with her outside the classroom. She was walking up ahead with Mary Margaret, David, and Ruby Lucas.

"Hey, French!"

The four of them stopped. Mary Margaret and Ruby looked wary, and David looked furious. Only Belle regarded him with innocent curiosity.

"Yes?"

Rumple gulped. He didn't want to do this in front of her friends, but it looked like he would have to.

"You were a worthy opponent too."

Belle gave him a full blown smile, one that made his heart soar. She waved and resumed walking. Her friends, after giving him one last glare, followed.

Rumple had a feeling he should start paying attention to Belle French from now on.

**Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know if you did! And a big thanks to all who have read, followed, favorited, or reviewed. You guys are great!**


End file.
